The Changer
by TKSydney
Summary: Two years after the voltari came to kill the cullens for the misunderstanding of Renesmee's existence Bella, Edward and 3 year old really13 by her aging Renesmee comfront a mystirous vampire who's power is beyond Bella's control,
1. The Change

Rated T

"Bella, Love open your eyes" I heard a soft whisper in my ear next to me, Hearing the birds russleing in the trees of the forrest around mine and Edward's cottage, it was very annoying acually.

"Mom..." i heard my sweet Renesmee giggle with her soft ringing voice she was now 3 years old, yes its been two years since the Voltari came down to forks, Renesmee now looked in her teens we think she's about thirteen. I was forced to cut her hair when it got down to the floor but i cut it to her shoulders again.

Finally i realized i was gripping onto Edward's arm a bit to hard.

"oh!.. i'm sorry Edward.." I whispered a bit embarrassed, He smiled softly placing his other hand on my cheek kissing my forehead. "Sorry...Really..." I said biting my lip

" Bella, its alright.. really...i know you where having a memory...wernt you?" his voice didn't seem mad or angry. I nodded "well Ladies, shall we hunt?" he laughed picking both of us up walking out of the cottage he sprinted in the direction of the woods, i could hear renesmee's heart beating faster "no Renesmee we arn't" Edward answered a unasked question

"what did she ask?" I murmured kissing his lower jaw

"are we there yet.." Edward groaned picking up speed " NO WE ARNT RENESMEE STOP ASKING!!" He laughed stopping quickly his arms went stiff.

" Edward?" i asked pulling myself off him, he placed his pointer finger on my lips listening to the sounds of the woods. I pushed my shield out of myself.

Whats going on? I asked him in my mind. he looked at me then to Renesmee

"stay with her..." he whispered running off. Renesmee inched closer to me placing her hand on my face. Closing my eyes i saw a dark figure with long Blond hair.

"Renesmee.. what.." She Cut me off pointing in the way Edward ran off

" i had a dream about her mom, Shes dangerous.. Alice too had a vision about a long haired blond women.." she covered her mouth and mine pulling me into the bushed quickly. I instinctively pushed my shield into Renesmee. just as there was a shriek of agony.

" EDWARD!" I screamed grabbing Renesmee's arm firmly i sprinted in the direction of the scream not caring if i was attacked, once edward was in view i shuddered.

"N..no Bella get out..." he cried doubling over onto his side. near his head was a blond women.. almost looking like Rosalie only her eyes where red. " shes stronger then your shield... GO" i could hear the pain in his voice.

Hissing i leg go of Renesmee's hand.

"Renesmee, Go home, mommy and daddy will handle this.." i whispered quietly to her, she touched my cheek " i know your scared don't worry.. go"

i watched as she disappeared fast into the woods, turning my attention back to the women i hissed

" who are you?" i hissed stepping closer to Edward, but as i did he screamed in agony as something was torturing him from the inside. i hissed again pulling my shield out from Renesmee, i tried to get closer to him but i felt a sharp push against it as my shield retreated back to me.

" I am Ryanna, A Nomad..tracker.. the smell of your daughter draws me closer to you.." she spoke with a Scottish accent. my eyes glided back over to edward who was still on his knees hugging his stomach.

"what are you doing to my husband.." i asked in a low hiss

" my powers are to strong for you Bella...i can penetrate your shield, i can see its weak spots, i can see everyones weak spots, but your husband has no weak spots... only you.. your his weak spot.." she laughed as i felt a burning rip through my chest

"STOP IT!!" i heard edward yell in agony, I had to do this for him so he could get rid of this intruder, concentrating on my shield i pushed it out of my self into him

" AHHHHHHH" I cried out falling to my knees, the pain was so much but i kept my shield around Edward.

Go Edward..hurry.. I cried falling onto my side, I began to feel this pain growing in my chest as it grew it felt as if my heart was beating again..i heard a women shriek before cold fingers wrapped around my skin, Cold...why where they cold

" Bella,Love Wake up..." I heard edward cry, there was a sharp pain in my chest that i couldn't figure out what it was. i felt a cold arm reach under my bare knees and under my neck then wind blew by my warm face " hold on Bella..stay awake my love" i heard Edward whisper. " Carlisle!!" he shouted not loudly but i bit loud for a vampire.

" Edward what happened Renesmee told me that there was a wom...what happened to Bella!" i heard Alice cry out.

" There was a women who attacked me, Bella came and forced her entire shield into my, the women tortured her, i think her power is to take away immortality..i can hear her heart again!" Edward explained.

What? i'm human again...no way...wake up Bella wake up...

"her shield isn't working either! I can hear her thoughts.. Bella..darling can you hear me?" Edward whispered as i felt soft leather on my back then two cold hands on my cheeks

"Ed..ward..What's happening?" i realized how out of breath i was.

" we think your human again..." i heard him whisper before i heard nothing but silence..


	2. In Shock

I couldn't understand what they where saying now, I was in to much pain, the burning inside of me never stopped

I couldn't understand what they where saying now, I was in to much pain, the burning inside of me never stopped. I felt the freezing cold, rock hard touch on my neck as it mumbled something to me.

Edward? Edward is that you…? Please….It hurts… I cried to myself I couldn't move, couldn't take, and I couldn't breath.

"Bella, Love I know it hurts, please just listen to me stay with me, continue talking in your mind, your shield is broken..

your in great…danger" I heard my angel whisper to me. His voice didn't seem like it was crying, it was more pain and agony then crying. "Carlisle.. whats happening to her?!" my Angel hissed by my ear.

Edward, what's happening to me? I cried in my mind knowing he was listening. I felt my body being picked up again. I couldn't help but scream in my mind telling him to stop.

"My Love I'm sorry!" Edward whispered not putting me down until I felt the chill of his skin behind me. I grunted opening my burning eyes looking around, it was dark, why was it dark I was able to see in the dark so well before..before that..women "Shush my dear, I know your comfused..acually so am I" I heard him sigh as the door closed there was a cool kiss on the back of my neck. Even though the pain hurt I turned my head slowly to him my eyes where burning but I could see the pain in his face as he looked down at me. "yes, I am in pain Bella," he read my thoughts "Bella what where you thinking..putting yourself in danger by forcing the entire shield into me, I'm in pain because she hurt you," he growled loudly "she was right, you are my weak spot" his body pushed closer to mine and tighter.

"Edward" I whispered finding my voice, the fire in my throat was growing more painful.

Suddenly I felt Edward's wiaght shift closer and there was a cold numbing feeling in my mouth as I smelt the beautiful sent of his breath, feeling my newly beating heart melt a murmured through his lips "Thank you" my voice seemed raspy.

The kiss didn't last long before my breathing was out of control.

"I'm sorry" he whispered to me, he too was out of breath. He cupped my face in his hands as he kissed my forhead. Then my lullaby began to play up his throat and through his lips, "I know, I'm cheating but I cant let you be in so much pain Bella" he whispered kissing my hair before I finally realized I lost all the feeling in my body.

"Jacob, slow down… what happened to your pack?...ok….well bella is sort of.. human again.." I hear Edward talking on the phone once I felt my body again I opened my eyes slowly. I wasn't in pain any more, how long have I been asleep.

"Edward?" I looked around slowly seeing he wasn't in the room, I was in my room… my house… " Charlie?...dad?" I yelled louder.

"I'll call you back Jacob, she's awake" Edward whispered, I think he was outside the door " yes I know, keep her safe for us please jake" then I heard the cell shut closed right after the door opened and I fought myself from flinging into his arms but he just stood at my door, his golden melting eyes smoldering yet soft with love " I thought I lost you.." he sighed placing his head in his palms he slid onto his knees. Why was he so weak? " bella your shield went back up, I couldn't hear your thoughts, your heart stopped twice.." I took me a second to realize he was crying.

"E..edward.."I whispered swinging my feet off the bed, my legs felt like jello as I made my way torward him I managed to trip over the rug, "oh!" I called out but Edward had already caught me, Curling me into his cold embrace, he wasn't crying…he was laughing… "you tricked me!" I murmured as he kissed my jaw line "you made me feel bad…" I whined but I knew exactly what he wanted.

" I'm sorry.. well I am the better actor Bella…" he groaned fighting his temptation to give into the kiss he wanted to give me. I waited for him to give in but he didn't.

"Edward?" I asked placing my hand to his cheek but pulled back remembering when Jacob or Renesmee ever touched me when I was a vampire it burned my skin.. " does it hurt when I touch you… when I touched Jacob you know.. when I wasn't human.. it burned…" I whispered looking at him but he shook his head

"Your beauty is more painful then the burn my love." His voice seemed weak but full of emotion as he finally let out a soft groan he leaned in placing his cold lips to mine, the force of his kiss caused my lips to part, I decided to test something. Pulling both of my hands free a placed them on his neck gently then began to his down his jaw line, I heard him groan once running his cold fingers up the back of the inside of my shirt, leaning back I let him ly ontop of my as I went back to his mouth I dug my teeth into his bottom lip, it hurt a bit but I knew his lips where the only part of him that wernt as hard as the rest of him. Pulling back quickly he scowled at me " Bella!..." he hissed picking my up by my arms firmly he placed me on the bed "your pushing my limits Bella, I can hurt you, do you remember on our honeymoon!? Remember how much pain you where in when you where pregnant with renensmee?! I'm not doing it again, not when your human!" his voice seemed so angry with me.. I couldn't fight back the tears inside my eyes they just flooded out.

"Edward.." I began but he cut me off with another hard long kiss. This one wasn't as passionate as before but the force pushed me back onto my back. I couldn't breath " stop.." I cried through my teeth " Edward..I cant…" I began before he pulled back throwing himself into the wall. The horror in his face made me wonder what he was thinking " Edward..?"

"B..Bella I'm sorry… I didn't mean to.. I" he slumped against the wall sliding down to the floor he covered his face in his hands.

"no…" I murmured standing up suddenly I knew why he has horror written in his features, as I moved to him I felt my shoulder crack. "OW" I cried out grabbing my arm but I wasn't crying, it really didn't hurt that much. Edward store at me feeling my pain "Edward… I'm fine…" I winced stepping closer to him " its only dislocated." I murmured looking at him as I shifted my shoulder it clicked back into place. The noice caused Edward to shutter but I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling his into my chest "Edward.. I.love.you. more than you think or wish I do" I whispered kissing his hair. He didn't speak at all nor move. I pulled him back away looking at his blank face " baby?" I whispered but he didn't move or flinch. Quickly I took his phone from his cold grip and dialed the first speed dial. Carlisle's

"Edward?" he answered

" Carlisle.. its bella.." I didn't notice until now that I was crying.

"Bella dear whats wrong? Is Edward alright?" Carlisle's voice has never sounded so cold, so dead.

"yes.. and no.. remember when I called when I thought I was pregnant? Can vampires go into shock?" I couldn't stop crying. I stood up slowly walking away from my shocked husband.

"why.. Is he hurt Bella what happened?" he was yelling at me now.

"we where just kissing and he snapped my shoulder out of it socket.. and he…CARLISLE whats wrong with him!" I cried

"hold on…" I heard him sigh, then I heard a scream from the speaker and a loud crashing noise. " Renesmee!" I heard another scream on the phone then it went dead.

"Bella…" I heard Edwards voice right behind me. But I felt so weak, So hurt. " Bella, love we have to go.. the family is in trouble" his voice sounded in pain.

But before I noticed I had already collapsed. And of course I felt cold arms wrap around me as my eyes slid shut I heard the faint murmurs.

"Bella… Bella?" Edward cried in a whisper.

"Edward, Renesmee was kidnapped" I heard a husky voice growl.

Jacob was back..


	3. déjà vu

"What do you mean she took her to the old ballet studio

"What do you mean she took her to the old ballet studio?" I cried out standing up "how does she know…" I was cut off by Edwards cold touch on my shoulders.

"Bells, that women.." Jacob began to snarl but loosened his tone once I cringed into Edwards chest " she wants Nessie for something… I don't know what…" his entire body began to shake.

"Jake… Calm down… Bella is human if you lose control she may get hurt.." Edward said moving inbetween me and Jake as they sat on my bed Edward grabbed my wrist pulling me down next to him.

" She has our daughter Edward…" I began pulling away from him " and all you can do is sit.. here…" I started crying.

"Bella…" Edward began but I was to pissed off to listen to his exuse. I already started to the door " I need to be alone.." I said to them both as they followed after me, well Edward was already right next to me. I placed my hand on his chest pushing him back as hard as I could, to my surprise it was hard enough to push him into the wall. " Bella!" he scowled to me but I slammed to door and ran down the stairs, I heard Jacob tell him to leave me alone as I slammed the front door. Shoving my hands into my sweater I just noticed that it was almost winter, I had been a vampire so long the seasons never mattered to me. feeling a shiver crawl up my spine I began to walk down the street, then my cell phone rang.

"hell.." I began. But a paniced breath stopped me

"mommy…. Help please…" I heard the scared crying whisper of my sweet daughter.

"Renesmee…" I murmured stopping in the snow my heart began to pick up.

"she… brought back James… mommy I'm scared…" she cried as the phone made a noise.

"well hello…I love this snack you brought me…" I familiar male voice laughed. Before it hung up.

My heart began to flutter and pound harder. Turning in my spot I sprinted clumsyily through the snow back to the house my eyes watering.

"EDWARD!!" I screamed from the driveway, covering my face with my hands I felt his frozen touch on my neck. I buried my head into his chest "James is back" I cried as I felt a snarl rip through his chest as he held me closer.

"Don't worry Bella, we will get a plane to phoenix now…" I heard him snarl trying to remain calm for me. "Jacob, Take bella to my house, please…" I heard him say as the cold arms where replaced by hot warm ones.

"Come on bells" I heard Jake say to me as the cold hands stopped me from moving.

"hold on…" I heard Edwards voice so much in pain " Bella, look at me." he whispered turning me into him my hands where still on my face. He pulled my hands away from my face then pulled my chin up to look at him, he sighed wiping his thumb over my tears "We will get our daughter back Bella.. I Promise you that" he said crushing my lips to his.

"where..are you going?" I whispered after the kiss was broken I store at him.

"To get tickets to go, Jake I suppose your comeing as well?" Edward said not pulling his face from mine.

"yes.. and blondie as well…" I heard jake sigh.

"yes Rosalie would want to help" I said pulling away from Edward curling into jake. " please hurry back Edward.." I whispered over to him. He forced his side smile which wasn't as beautiful as he normally would.

"I promise Love" he murmured before he disappeared from his spot. Then I felt warm arms tighten around me.

"come on Bells lets go" Jacobs voice seemed sad as he placed me on his back he took off quickly, about ten minutes later we where in the living room of the cullens house, the glass window was shattered and the entire house was a mess. My eyes widened as I saw the scratch marks on the walls, tracing my fingers along the marks a swallowed. " Renesmee tried to fight… but.." his voice cut off again as he swallowed harder. I didn't want to hear anymore. Quickly I let go of his hand and stormed outside, I wanted to go to my cottage, I wanted to wake up from this nightmare, I wanted to die…

Finally in my little bed in the cottage, totally alone it wasn't that bad, it was freezing cold that was all, dead of winter ment dead of winter I guess. Curling up in my blankets on the bed a couldn't help but shiver, I had locked the door so neither Edward or Jacob could get in. I just needed to be alone to think. Enventually I became to cold for me to handle, scooting to the other room I picked up renesmee's heavy blankets and went to sit in the bed again.

"Bella?" I heard a muffled voice from outside. Then to door handle jiggling "Bella, love are you alright?"

Shivering a studdered " E…D…d.d…dwar…d.d…d.d.d.d.d.d.d.d" it was a bit to quiet for him to hear, slowly I pulled myself out of the bed wrapped in the blankets my nose was stuffy and it hurt, stampering to the door I unlocked it. Stampering back to look at him. "E..d.d.dward.d.d.d" I was soo cold!

"Bella!" he growled in a low whisper stepping back. "Jacob!" he yelled loud enough for Jacob to hear, then I heard a howl as Jacob was already in the room on two legs he wrapped his arms around me

"Hiya bells" she murmured picking me up and walking over to the bed. "you know the deal bells.. open your blankets let me in!" he shot a look at Edward as Edward let out a growl. I was more cold than I was last time, I couldn't move anymore, I slowly opened up my blankets for him. Oooo warmmm.

"Jake…" I heard Edward growl to one of Jacobs thoughts " don't you dare.. this almost count's as cheating if I wasn't so kind and loved Bella so much" I shuddered again pressing up against Jacob hearing Edwards growls from the other side of the room.

"E..D…d…ward.d.d" I muttered looking over to him over my blanket and Jacobs shoulder

"shh Bella just get warm…" Jacob whispered as Edward stormed out of the room.

It was so much warmer on the plane the next day, Edward curled me into his arms rubbing my shoulders. He knew how anxious I was to get to my daughter. But then it hit me.. Being human ment I most likely wouldn't be able to protect Edward and Jacob from that women… which ment they would get hurt. I had to work something up to keep them safe… I had to. Edward most likely noticed me tense as I thought about this.

"Love, we will get her back.. I promise you" he murmured kissing my forhead before looking out the window again.

About 3 hours went by when the plane landed. The wather was much better and brighter then in forks, the sun was out.. which ment Edward wouldn't be able to go outside, but it was about seventy-five percent cloudy. I desided to do the same thing I did last time. While they waited for our luggage I walked up to Edward.

" Edward.. I will be right back I have to go to the bath room" I murmured looking up at him, his face was warm and sweet as he leaned down he crushed his lips to mine. This could be the last I ever get to touch him. " I love you" I mouthed kissing him again

"As I you, hurry back my love" he smiled turning back to Jacob.

Taking a deep sigh I took one more glance at the men that would most likely find me dead in the Ballet studio in twenty four hours I walked to the bath room slowly, exiting through the other door like last time, I looked back slowly seeing that the boys where still waiting for the luggage. Hurrying now my heart picked up speed as I pushed my way through a small crowd. Going through those huge doors I jogged down the street pulling my hair out of the braid I had it in to hide my neck, pulling on my grayish blue sweater, my long jeans of course covered my legs I hurried down until I stopped outside the old run down ballet studio. It seemed quiet. Inhaling deeply I walked up the long steps, my mind playing the images of when I was ten and dancing here, young beautiful graceful girls pranced around the room I was walking through, one brunette, Me.. tripping over her own feet. Slowly I stopped by the stage. Seeing the recital where I tripped in my ballet dance and caused two others to fall with me. then I stopped seeing the still broken mirrors and spots on the floor where I had bled.

"Mom?" I heard a cry from the back waiting room " mommy!?" I heard again

"Renesmee!?" I cried looking around before taking off to the doors down the hall. What if he hurt her? What if she was dieing? Sprinting to the door I curled my hands around the knobs so hard it felt like my knuckles where going to break through the skin, opening them together a hand reached out and grabbed me by the throat, before I knew it I was already soring through the air into one of the mirrors.. déjà vu. Gagging now I opened my eyes to see the red eyes, deep red eyes, stubble on the chin and blond hair.

"Hello.. Mrs.Cullen" his raspy voice laughed as he did he grabbed my throat again tossing me into the shelfs where the ballet slippers use to be. Feeling a sharp ripping sound I looked down seeing a wooden stake go straight through my right thigh.

"AUGHH" I shrieked as I heard my daughters painful cry in the room I had opened to.. was she being tortured?


	4. Only Half

I felt my eyes widen as I was yanked off the wooden stake and thrown all the way across the other side of the room smashing int

I felt my eyes widen as I was yanked off the wooden stake and thrown all the way across the other side of the room smashing into one of the changing room doors, it splintered into pieces at my weight, I felt a sharp stab into the right side of my back. With a scream I fell to my stomach.

"Stop it please, don't!" I cried as he came up again my little renesmee screamed again in the background.

" would'nt it break Edwards little heart when he finds his beloved wife and daughter murdured?" he hissed pushing my into a pillar.

"sto…Edward has NOTHING to do with this!!" I cried…déjà vu… I thought. Slowly I felt a stream of blood run down the back of my neck. James took a deep inhale.

"oh yes…. That smell! How does Edward live with you… how did you even survive when you…" I know where he was getting at… he made a face and squeezed his hands together. Ew..

"mommy!" my Renesmee screamed at the top of her lungs.

James grabbed tighter around my throat pushing my head into the wood harder and harder until I was straining to stay awake.

"BELLA!!" I heard two panicked voices screech out as I felt myself slide to the floor. Where was Ryanna? Suddenly I heard sharp hisses and growls then a painful scream.

"EDWARD NO!" it must have been Jacob.. what happened to Edward?!

Slowly I forced myself to open my eyes, in mid air Jacob was transforming into hi large wolf. To blurry to see I saw Jacob pin someone to the ground, their blond hair flying around. Then they flaying body stopped as his massive jaws came down and snapped shut the head came rolling off from its shoulders. It was Ryanna. Which ment.. where was Edward?

Then I felt a sharp pain in my arm as I was dragged from my spot, but then it stopped like my arm was ripped off or something but I heard snarling and spitting.

"bella!" it was Edward.. he was alright.. but he sounded in so much pain, no Edward don't be in pain because of me. "No, Bella please…" he was crying, well without the tears of course.

"mommy?" I heard my little renesmee cry close to my ear. Then my head jerked back.

"Bella!!" I heard Edward scream out as he wrapped his cold arms tightly around me as he pulled my into his cold lap. " Bella Love.. no please… no don't die…" he cried I could feel his kisses on my skin.

Don't die? I thought. How can I die when I can hear and feel you?

"Bella, love pleaseee" he begged as I felt my painful body being picked up.

"n…no Edward.." I managed to say through the pain. I heard both of them gasp.

"Bella..shhh" he murmured he really was crying " my love why did you do that?" he scowled placing a hand on my cheek as my eyes opened slowly. His face was in pain. "Why did you run?" he was furious with me wasn't he?

"Wh….wheres James?" That was all I could ask.

"he got away.." Edward hissed placing kisses all over my cheek bones. But then my eyes grew blurry and heavy as they shut.

**Edwards POV**

Feeling my Bella's head fall back I quickly looked back down to her, her heart threatening to stop, I felt my dead heart begin to ache.

"B…Bella…." I groaned picking her up, her head resting on my arm that just slid backwards off it and her arm dropped off her stomach "N…N..no" I began as my legs buckled from under me I felt scorching hands catch me and my love before we hit the ground.

"Edward.." I heard the husky voice from Jacob who was crying " you've already broken the treaty when you did it the first time… go ahead, please… for Bells"

'Your going to save mom right dad?' I heard Renesmee think to herself as she touched Bella's forhead.

With a nod I had Jacobs help placing her on the ground.

'Why here Edward.. Why know… why would James be after Bella still?' Jacob asked me through his thoughts so renesmee couldn't hear it.

"I don't know Jacob" I growled placing my lips to my Bella's lips. A groan rolling from my chest as I did. I didn't want to put her through the pain I had last time. I loved bella more than I deserved her. Hurting her in this way was unbarable, what if I was to late? What if I lost my one love for ever.

"Edward… hurry.." Jacob scowled at my holding bella's limp head.

Taking in a long inhale I brought my mouth down to her wrist. Closing my eyes I bit down feeling her blood go into my mouth I almost gagged, once I was sure the venom was in I brought my tongue along the bite so seal it from bleeding out. After doing the same to the other wrist I brought her arm up closer and dug my teeth into the inside of her elbow, again gagging from her blood, it did taste good but it made me sick knowing it was hers. Repeating this action to the other arm I then moved to her neck. Before I did I whispered in her ear so softly I couldn't know if I could even hear me.

"Bella, forgive me my love, I know it hurts but please stay with us…with me.." then I brought my mouth to her throat feeling my Toxic Venom enter her blood stream I closed to wound with the left over venom.

My dead heart was aching the entire time. Finally once I knew it was enough I pulled my sweet smelling daughter into my lap away from her Jacob for a while. She placed her hand on my cheek showing our Bella as a vampire, joining our hunts and kissing my lips.

"thank you Sweety" I murmured placing a kiss on her cheek " mommy will be fine, I promise"

My dear Renesmee sniffled placing her head on my arm as I held our beloved bella closer to my chest.

'Poor Bells must be in so much pain,' I heard Jacob cry in his mind as he sat in front of us. A frown on his face.

"Daddy, theres a table in one of the rooms lets put her on that" Renesmee whispered to me, I could tell she was very tired. Nodding I picking my Bella up and followed little Renesmee into the room. Placing her on the table after Jacob put a pillow and dance blanket under her.

A day passed when Bella's heart suddenly and finally stopped. She was gone from her human world once more. I knew It wouldn't be long until she woke up. I found myself pacing back and forth as Jacob and Renesmee curled up together in the corner of the huge room. Jacob was in his wolf form because it caused Renesmee to go to sleep faster if he was a wolf.

What if my Bella doesn't wake up… what if I was to late… what if I lost my one true love, before long thoughts of bella swarmed my mind.

**Bella's PoV**

My senses where sharp again, I could hear Edwards painful breaths, Renesmee's and Jacobs heart beats beating in sync. My eyes flickered a bit as I store up at the painted ceiling. Then a blurry figure leaned down into view. My Edward.

"Love?" he murmured in a painful whisper. I heard Jacob let out a whine in his sleep. Then a soft warm touch on my cheek. Yes.. it was so soft and warm. I must have been changed. Either that or we were both in heaven. "Bella? Can you hear me?" he smiled, finally his beautiful featured face came into view, his topaz eyes dazzling.

"Edward.." I Shuddered at my voice again but smiled at its sweet ring. Edward let out a soft chuckle at my shock to my voice. He let out a moan, comepletly forgetting I was a newborn again he crushed his lips down on mine and we didn't hold back at all. I Felt like I wasn't a newborn, I wasn't thirsty for blood, I didn't feel anything but Edward. My Edward. The one who truly loved me. The one who just saved me from 'death' for the fifth time. Closing my eyes to his hard kiss I slid my arms slowly around his neck as I felt smooth arms go under my knees he lifted me off the table into his arms.

"I." he said kissing my neck now " Love." Kissing my cheek. "you." He smiled kissing my lips again.

"That's why we are here right?" I caught myself quoting him from our wedding. He let out a low sigh before walking me out of the room into the mess of a ballet studio. It was dark outside, which ment we could go home. " how are we getting home?" I whispered as I looked over his shoulder to see Jake picking up Renesmee and walking after Edward.

" Alice got us a jet to get back home so Renesmee doesn't touch people.. you know…" Edward smiled kissing my forhead.

It wasn't until about two hours later we where on the jet home. Edward and I sat next to each other. My head was resting against his shoulder, Pretending to sleep so no one noticed my red eyes.

"Love, we are almost home" Edward whispered running his fingers through my hair as I kept my eyes shut I pretended to be asleep. Stupidly I moaned, I heard him sigh and chuckle and mutter only to me

"you have always been such a bad actress"

I frowned at that opening my eyes I glared at him only to notice the terror in the women standing next to him with our pillows. She looked straight at me in horror. Of me? why was she so afraid. Why didn't she think I had red contacts on. Edward growls looking up to the women trying to turn her attention to his stunning face.

"we would like those pillows.. pleaseee" he mused with his breath taking smile. The girl hesitated before handing them to him she scurried over jake's foot tripping as jake cought her she shuddered at his warm touch then hurried back into the back of the jet. " great…" Edward snarled undoing his seatbelt.

"what?" I asked a bit paniced

"She knows what we are.. shes going to tell the pilot to abandon us.." he hissed looking at my horror struck eyes " they are going to let us crash Bella" he growled pulling himself out of the seat.

Five minutes later he returned faster then I had time to blink. He leaned over unbuckled my seat belt and pulled me onto his back.

"no one is driving this jet" he scowled as Jacob let out a loud growl he took the sleeping Renesmee into his arms looking at me then to Edward. " She might get hurt Jacob" Edward cried out to an unasked question.

"then you take her" Jacob said giving renesmee to me, I pulled her inbetween me and Edward on on his back I pushed myself closer to her kissing her pale face. Her eyes fluttered open as she looked at me she touched my face.

" its alright sweety, the jet is out of control, daddy will save us" I murmured my eyes would most likely be tearing right about now.

" we are going to have to jump bella…" Edward said reaching over her pulled me off " you better go with Jacob.. I know you wont get hurt but you need to brace his fall" he said hugging Renesmee to him he kissed my lips softly, before opening the side of the jet he turns torward me with renesmee pressed to his chest he then dropped over the edge.

"come on Bells" Jacob said hugging my back he pushed us both off the jet. " wow…." I heard him mutter but my eyes where closed as we fell.

"Bella?" I heard Edwards voice yell as we kept falling. " is everything alright?"

"yes Edward" Jacob yelled in my ear.

It wasn't long before water enclosed around us, but for some reason I felt my heart aching again, why was this happening? I could hear Edwards frantic screaming for me before I heard nothing but water rushing over me.


End file.
